plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wall-Knight
Wall-Knight is a plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and the leader of the and classes. Wall-Knight's signature superpower is Uncrackable, which makes him so that he can't be hurt for the turn it is played, and gives him a card. Origins Wall-Knight is based on the nut of a genus Juglans, commonly referred to as a walnut. He may also be based on Shining Knight (which may allude to his class), a comic book superhero of the Detective Comics franchise. The way the armor of Wall-Knight puts on may be a reference to Isaac Clarke's armor from "Dead Space." His name is a portmanteau of "Wall-Nut," the plant that he is based on or "walnut" the real-life plant this plant is actually based on, and "knight," referring to the armor he has. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Uncrackable - Your Hero can't be hurt this turn. Draw a Card. **'Other:' ***Geyser ***Nut Signal ***Bubble Up *'Boss Fights:' **Zombie Mission 09: Mini-Golf Standoff **Zombie Mission 12: Putt-Putt Rumble **Zombie Mission 21: A Hard Nut to Crack **Zombie Mission 32: A Knight Like No Other Hero description He's a great guy - he just sometimes has a hard time coming out of his shell. Strategies With Wall-Knight's two classes, and , work very well with each other. Wall-Knight can protect his sun-producing plants like Sunflowers behind tough Team-Up plants like Wall-Nuts, allowing him to generate sun more safely. This means Wall-Knight can bring out powerful plants like Three-Headed Chomper or Soul Patch much earlier in the game, and with defensive plants guarding them, the opponent will have a hard time breaking through your setup and defending themselves at the same time. Wall-Knight can also guard aquatic lanes due to him having access to Amphibious plants, such as Water Chestnut and Guacodile. In fact, there are some synergies only and plants can use with each other. Spineapple does not only boost the typical defensive plants like Wall-Nuts, but also boosts Sunflowers and Twin Sunflowers in the process. Smackadamia can boost Mixed Nuts on top of the other nuts in the class. And finally, Poppin' Poppies and Steel Magnolia benefit Briar Rose greatly by instantly summoning more flowers or generally allowing them to take more hits, on top of being flowers themselves. Wall-Knight can also turn into a healing wall by using Geyser and 2nd-Best Taco of All Time, as well as setting Venus Flytraps, Power Flowers, and Pepper M.D. behind his defensive wall. He can also move plants around to constantly check zombies. If things so bad, Wall-Knight can use Uncrackable as his last straw. Wall-Knight's flaw, however, is that he has no way of boosting his plants' strength, and his superpowers don't help cover it either, as they are all defensive. This means heroes can outlast Wall-Knight while breaking through his defensive wall with Rolling Stone and Weed Spray, leaving him and his plants vulnerable to any powerful zombie that may come out sooner or later. Fortunately though, Wall-Knight has access to cards like Squash, Lawnmower, Whack-a-Zombie, and Chomper, allowing him to instantly remove any annoying zombie threat. Still, the two aforementioned tricks are huge threats to him. Against When you are against Wall-Knight, be cautious of a single Sunflower or Wall-Nut he sends out, as it could allow him to easily set up and be unstoppable in the late-game. Since Wall-Knight can stall for very long, it is recommended that you finish him off as early as possible. Use sheer force, instant-kill cards, or '''Deadly '''zombies to break through his defensive wall and ruin his offensive line too. Gallery File:SurprisedWallknight.png|Wall-Knight's expression when a Legendary Zombie is played File:Wall-Knight silhouette.jpeg|Wall-Knight's silhouette File:Low HP WKnight.png|Wall-Knight when at low health File:Wall Knight.png|HD Wall Knight File:WallKnightUsingSuperpower.png|Wall-Knight while using a Superpower Trick File:Wall-Knight New Comic.jpg|The comic strip that appears when the player obtains Wall-Knight File:Wall-Knight and Spudow icons.jpeg|Wall-Knight's icon (left) with Spudow's icon on the title screen File:Wallknightcomic1.png|The first comic with the theme of Wall Knight File:WKnightDefeat.png|Wall-Knight defeated wall-knight_textures.png|Wall-Knight's textures WNHQ.png|The player has completed all of Wall-Knight's Hero Quests Wall-Knight pose.jpeg|Wall-Knight's pose when a Zombie Hero was hit over 4 damage or a Legendary Plant is played Old File:Hopeless battle.png|In combat against Rustbolt File:IMG 0231-1-.png|Wall-Knight's card information for Uncrackable File:IMG 0192-1-.png|Facing off against Super Brainz File:Wallnut victory.png|Wall-Knight's victory pose File:Wall knight.jpg|Wall-Knight in the selection screen File:Wall-Knight's comic strip.jpeg|The comic strip that appears when the player receives Wall-Knight File:CZAzure-Ziegel 2538.PNG|The first comic strip that appears in the zombie mission "Mini-Golf Standoff" File:Receiving Wall-Knight.jpeg|The player receiving Wall-Knight from a Premium Pack File:Wall-Knight on title screen.jpeg|Wall-Knight on the old title screen Trivia *The player is able to unlock Wall-Knight after completing a quest as one of the player's choices. Spudow, Solar Flare, and Chompzilla are the others. **However, Wall-Knight can only be chosen after Solar Flare has been chosen, as he will take Solar Flare's place when choosing the player's next hero. *The rocket that appears in Wall-Knight's comic strip resembles the Rocket Science trick. *Wall-Knight is the only male hero in the game. See also *Wall-Nut *Uncrackable Category:Plants Category:Heroes Category:Guardian Heroes Category:Solar Heroes Category:Plant Heroes Category:Defensive plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants